


Never Fully Dressed Without A... Tie!

by actuallyklance (viktuuri_jpg)



Series: Citra Fanart/Fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Inspired by Fanart, M/M, adorable awkwardness, citra should have her own tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktuuri_jpg/pseuds/actuallyklance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Citra, I don't know how old this doodle was, or what time is was when you drew it, but I thank you.<br/>As always, the lovely perdizzion(twitter)/castihalo(tumblr) is the wonderful artist who inspired these bitty ficlets!!! ain't that awesome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Fully Dressed Without A... Tie!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this lil ditty as much as i love looking at the doodle Citra drew. because i think about this scenario a lot . x

***

Castiel walked out of the bunker, following Sam and Dean. It was a cloudy day, damp with rain. Castiel didn't really care. He didn't get cold. He didn't feel discomfort. He watched as the brothers turned up their collars against the brisk wind. 

"Cas, you get shotgun." Sam said suddenly, grabbing hold of the back passenger door. "I'm gonna catch a few z's." He slid in easily.

"Um, okay," Castiel answered slowly, stepping toward the Impala. 

"Wait, Cas, don't get in yet," Dean called out. Castiel looked toward Dean, noting that he looked... twitchy... nervous? He hadn't gotten in yet either. He was holding a little scrap of blue fabric. Castiel couldn't identify it with the way it was angled in his hands.

"What is it, Dean?"

"C'mere," Dean waved Castiel to him. 

Castiel obliged, stopping an arm's length away from Dean. "What is it?" He repeated, wondering if this had anything to do with that little blue thing in Dean's hands.

"Here, I got you this... well, I saw it. I found it, and I thought you might," Dean was rambling, but he held up what Castiel now recognized as a tie. The color wasn't unlike Castiel's eyes. It had a little bit of an iridescent sheen to it. It caught the light and changed from dark blue to a lighter, airy shade every time it shifted in Dean's hands. 

"You... got me a tie?" Castiel asked, feeling confused and a little warm. 

Dean started to wrap the tie around Castiel's neck and under his collar, pulling and folding it in a Windsor knot. "I was thinking that without the tie, you're practically naked," Dean blurted. He blushed deeply, his freckles standing out against the pink of his cheeks. "I mean! Not that I've been thinking about you naked or anything!"

Castiel just peered down as Dean's swift hands finished the knot. They lingered by his collar when Dean went to make sure everything was as it should be. Castiel didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what he was feeling. Dean had obviously put more than a little bit of thought into this, even if he had just found the tie lying somewhere deep in the bunker, or snatched it from a department store. He was thinking of Castiel. Of how the blue would match Castiel's eyes and bring out their color. Dean had been nervous to present his find. 

The angel looked into Dean's eyes, hopefully conveying how grateful he felt. "Thank you, Dean. I love it."

Dean ducked his head, rubbing at his neck nervously. "Good. That's good. Let's-we should get going."

When the trio finally hit the road, Castiel edged a little closer to Dean in the front passenger seat and bravely took hold of Dean's hand. Castiel was lucky enough to catch the smile that graced Dean's beautiful features, before the man collected himself and squeezed their entwined fingers. 

"Aw, you guys are adorable," Sam cooed mockingly from the backseat, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Shut up, Sammy," Dean replied, but he was smiling too.

Castiel couldn't help but notice he was smiling as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love you all! I know it was short, but it was cute. Flustered Dean gets me flustered. ;-)


End file.
